


Saludo revolucionario

by OrpheusCrowned



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 20 years after, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Français | French, M/M, One Shot, Out of jail card, Paris (City), Past Alcohol Addiction, Politics, The author really likes the subway, Trans Enjolras, failed revolution, probably, public bathroom sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusCrowned/pseuds/OrpheusCrowned
Summary: Vingt ans après une révolution ratée, Grantaire revient à Paris, seul. Ceux qui restent des Amis de l'ABC, qui ne sont pas morts ou disparus, ont fui à l'étranger. Sauf un, qui doit sortir de prison aujourd'hui.





	Saludo revolucionario

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Saludo Revolucionario](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058206) by [enjolrage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrage/pseuds/enjolrage)



Paris n’a pas changé. C’est ça le pire, peut-être : Paris n’a pas changé. Ce qui avait été détruit a été reconstruit, les pavés qu’ils avaient descellés ont été rescellés, et il ne reste rien de leur révolution.

Les marronniers découpent toujours leur dentelle sur les murs blancs des boulevards, les bourgeois s’engouffrent toujours dans des taxis et regardent droit devant eux en ignorant la crasse des rues pendant que le bon peuple s’empuante dans les couloirs du métro. Tous autant qu’ils sont ils évitent de se regarder, pour éviter de se souvenir qu’il n’y a pas si longtemps ils se sont retrouvés de part et d’autre d’une barricade.

Grantaire est arrivé gare d’Austerlitz ce matin, il a voyagé de nuit. Il est revenu plusieurs fois déjà, de passage seulement, et chaque fois remettre les pieds dans cet endroit qu’il a vu si différent lui a laissé le même malaise. Aujourd’hui – aujourd’hui c’est pire. Les voyageurs se frôlent, la salle des pas perdus est bondée de gens qui ne savent pas où ils vont, et Grantaire ne sait pas s’il reste.

La dernière fois qu’il est revenu, les dernières stations de métro détruites pendant ces jours-là étaient encore en travaux. Elles ont toutes rouvert. Depuis combien de temps ? _J’espère que ça a duré longtemps_. Que les couloirs fermés, que les lignes interrompues ont rappelé le plus longtemps possible à quiconque voulait faire un pas hors de chez lui que Paris a été colère et ruine et qu’il suffit de rien, d’un nouveau soulèvement, pour que colère et ruine elle soit de nouveau. Mais dans cette ville reconstruite, il est entouré de murs aux fenêtres aveugles, et il se sent désespérément seul.

Il y a quelques jours, quand Grantaire l’a contacté, Feuilly lui a indiqué un squat où il pourrait dormir, en l’avertissant que l’information datait de quelques mois et qu’il n’était pas sûr qu’elle serait encore valable. Il a essayé de le rappeler plusieurs fois, mais il n’a plus eu aucune réponse. Ca ne le préoccupe pas tant que ça – quand Feuilly aura besoin de le recontacter, il le fera. Grantaire lui fait confiance, pour ça comme pour tout le reste. Ses contacts avec des groupes sud-américains lui ont été particulièrement utiles, et il est relativement sûr qu’il lui a sauvé la vie quand il l’a retrouvé à La Havane. Ce soir il ira à l’adresse donnée. Il plonge sa main dans sa poche, en sort son portable, et envoie un message rapide au numéro que Feuilly lui a donné.

Les Parisiens détestent le RER ; Grantaire, lui, l’a toujours bien aimé. Une sorte de havre, de moment de paix incompressible entre le chaos d’un point A et l’horreur d’un point B, et peu importe à quel point le havre de paix sent mauvais. Il s’y engouffre gare d’Austerlitz, ligne C, trouve par miracle une place assise. La tête appuyée contre la vitre sale, il regarde défiler les tunnels, les fugitives lumières orangées qui trouent l’obscurité. Elles ne guident plus que les rats. Il se rappelle les retours embrumés après les soirées avec les Amis de l’ABC, les grands rires dans la rue, les courses pour attraper le dernier métro, et puis, plus tard, les longues marches dans la pénombre, un plan volé à la main. Ils avaient fait des galeries leur plus sûre voie de communication, et, peu à peu, pendant que le monde s’abîmait, leur terrain de jeu, leur dortoir, leur abri. Il se rappelle les baisers échangés dans le noir.

Les stations s’enchaînent, ça va trop vite. Impression d’avoir vingt-trois ans de nouveau. L’alcool en moins. Le manque en revient tout à coup, brusque, la puanteur du RER indissociable des vapeurs de bière. Ca le prend au ventre, c’est la première fois qu’il ressent le manque depuis six ans. Revenir ivre – est-ce que ç’aurait été plus facile ? C’était tellement simple à l’époque, les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans même qu’ils n’aient à les penser d’abord, il riait et il faisait rire, on lui payait à boire pour qu’il parle encore et il s’empressait d’obéir, la chose noire qui se répandait en lui et le paralysait parfois s’affaiblissait quand il buvait. Ca lui réchauffait la gorge et c’était bon.

Depuis il a appris à fonctionner avec la chose noire au fond de lui. A la reconnaître, à sentir ses mouvements, à repérer quand elle reprend des forces. A faire avec. Mais elle aussi s’est adaptée, maintenant la chose noire qui n’avait que son propre visage a pris la forme des fantômes de ses amis.

Et, de fantômes, Paris en est rempli.

Ils ont fui, tous autant qu’ils étaient. Joly a quitté le pays aussitôt après sa sortie de prison, et Grantaire n’a plus entendu parler de lui depuis. Feuilly dit qu’il va bien, autant que possible. Feuilly, lui, a fait dix ans avant d’être libéré pour bon comportement, et puis il est retourné en Amérique du Sud se construire un réseau. En fait, « tous autant qu’ils étaient », ce n’est pas tant que ça. Mais ils ont fui, et Grantaire se demande s’ils ont eux aussi la même chose noire qui lui fait voir les visages de Jehan et de Courfeyrac et de Bahorel de temps en temps au détour d’un coin de rue.

Au-delà des lumières artificielles du métro, c’est une belle journée. Le soleil est haut et il fait bon, un matin d’automne clair et lumineux. C’est une bonne journée pour une sortie de prison. Le jour de la sienne, il pleuvait. Le téléphone vibre dans sa poche, une certaine Lola, propriétaire du numéro de tout à l’heure, qui lui dit qu’il peut venir dès ce soir et qu’ils ont deux lits de libres. Deux lits – Feuilly a dû la prévenir. C’est sans doute une bonne chose, mais cette pensée noue le ventre de Grantaire, sensation familière. C’est une tentative, un coup au hasard, quelque chose sur quoi il n'aurait même pas osé parier quand il jouait encore. _Peut-être qu’il ne viendra pas_.

A présent qu’il est là, le nœud dans son ventre ne s’en va plus. C’est une torture, et ce n’est pas loin d’être la chose la plus euphorique qu’il ait ressentie depuis longtemps. Peut-être depuis vingt ans. Ça ressemble à de l’espoir.

On lui a assuré qu’il sortirait, que rien ne pouvait le retenir en prison maintenant. Sauf s’il agresse un garde en cours de route. Grantaire réprime un sourire – ça lui ressemblerait bien. _Non_. Vingt ans, ça fait vingt ans. Peut-être bien qu’il n’a plus aucune idée de ce qui lui ressemblerait bien. Tout ce qu’il a, c’est le souvenir de ce qu’ils étaient avant. Mais c’est Feuilly qui lui a dit que personne ne l’attendrait ; alors il vient attendre.

Il devrait y avoir quelque chose dans l’atmosphère. Un frisson, une clameur. Un élan en souvenir. Est-ce qu’on oublie si facilement une révolution ? Grantaire a fouillé les journaux, n’a trouvé qu’une revue particulièrement mineure d’extrême-gauche pour en parler. Ils devraient tous savoir que c’est aujourd’hui.

Il a attendu ça. C’est Feuilly qui lui en a parlé, il y a deux ans, qui lui a dit que la date approchait. Pendant quelques semaines, Grantaire a évité le sujet, tout fait pour ne pas y penser – évidemment c’était peine perdue. Il lui a demandé quand.

Et, enfin, c’est aujourd’hui.

Le RER ralentit et ça fait un coup dans le ventre de Grantaire, ça le prend, ça le serre, ça le tord, il va le revoir. Pas tout de suite, quand même, pas encore. Il n’est pas l’heure, et puis Fleury-Mérogis n’est pas accessible directement par le RER, il faut ensuite prendre un bus. Il a encore le temps. Étrangement alors qu’il s’approche, que dans vingt ou trente minutes peut-être il l’aura en face de lui le revoir lui paraît aussi fou qu’il y a deux ou bien quinze ans.

Il voit ses mains trembler quand il descend sur le quai. Est-ce qu’ils vont se trouver immédiatement ? Est-ce qu’ils se souriront ? Est-ce qu’il sera heureux de le voir ? Est-ce qu’il aura de nouveau ce regard déçu, vaguement blessé, celui qui lui faisait comprendre qu’il avait encore une fois pris la mauvaise décision ? Comment seront ses cheveux, son cou, l’arc de sa nuque ? Et s’il avait changé, vraiment changé ? _Ça fait vingt ans, évidemment qu’il aura changé._ Et lui ? Grantaire aussi a changé. Quand il se regarde dans le miroir, il a quarante ans.

L’arrêt de bus devrait être juste en face de la gare, il n’y a qu’à aller tout droit vers la sortie et-

Il a l’impression que son cœur s’arrête. Son cœur, le temps, le monde autour – il y a quelque chose qui s’arrête. Enjolras est face à lui, à quelques pas de distances. C’est lui.

C’est lui.

Comment est-il possible qu’il n’ait pas changé ? – Mais si, bien sûr qu’il a changé, il a, il a, l’inventaire ne vient pas, il a la mâchoire plus carrée, les épaules plus larges, le visage plus marqué. Il a vingt ans de plus, mais au premier regard c’est étrange au premier regard tout ça il ne l’a pas remarqué. Maintenant c’est évident. Vingt ans.

Enjolras en face de lui a la même expression qu’il sent sur son visage, comme s’il le buvait des yeux, comme s’il cherchait urgemment – désespérément – tous les signes du temps qui a passé.

Ça le submerge comme une vague qu’on voit monter devant soi et devant laquelle on ne peut rien faire.

Une annonce emplit l’espace tout à coup, le train à destination de quelque part dont on se fout va entrer en gare, il n’arrive pas à détourner les yeux de lui.

Un instant il se demande si Enjolras va tourner les talons, et s’éloigner, partir comme cette fois-là au parloir, il se souvient de son regard quand il a dit : « Grantaire, je ne veux plus que tu viennes. »

La phrase résonne encore entre eux. Grantaire est venu.

Un flot de personnes qui se dirigent vers le quai avancent vers lui et Enjolras a l’air de retrouver la conscience du monde qui les entoure, un peu surpris, et puis finalement se laisse porter. Il suffit de quelques pas, de quelques secondes, pour que ni pas ni secondes ne les séparent plus.

Les yeux d’Enjolras – il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir _penser aux yeux d’Enjolras_ avec son regard dans le sien, _penser à la bouche d’Enjolras_ avec ses lèvres si proches, à portée de baiser.

Ils n’ont pas échangé un mot et c’est Enjolras qui referme la porte sur eux dans les toilettes de la gare. Aussitôt leurs corps se heurtent. Ça pue mais l’odeur d’Enjolras n’a pas changé, le goût de sa salive, le parfum de sa peau, là où il sent les frissons naître quand il le touche quand il pose ses mais sur le creux de sa taille, l’avidité avec laquelle ses doigts s’accrochent à ses vêtements. Son corps est plus anguleux, sa voix plus grave, mais il retrouve le duvet blond sur sa nuque. Il s’y agrippe. L’aplat coupant de sa mâchoire, et son souffle, le miracle de son souffle, cassé contre le sien. A genoux sur le sol dégueulasse Grantaire fait ses oraisons, et les doigts s’enfoncent dans ses cheveux – la même force, la même exigence qui est une supplique. Il se noie dans le goût salé de ses cuisses.

Quand les jambes d’Enjolras cèdent finalement ils restent là un long moment, affaissés sur le sol, les corps imbriqués. Il entend sa respiration s’apaiser contre son épaule, lentement, et laisse leurs corps s’alourdir l’un sur l’autre. Leurs mains se cherchent, s’effleurent.

\- Merci d’être revenu.


End file.
